


It's a Beautiful Day in Avengers Tower

by Caedmon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Clint and Sam are bros, Gen, Humor, Mostly Crack, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers-centric, Steve gets a surprise, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and I wanted to put it in fic form, and fluff?, basically it's a headcanon, but they're currently in an argument, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are having an argument, which leads to Tony calling Steve a name. A name that Steve doesn't recognize. A name that leads to a discovery.</p>
<p>This is a headcanon written into a drabble. Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Beautiful Day in Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe for a planck time that Steve Rogers is any kind of Boy Scout. However, for the purposes of this fic, he is. 
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes because there's no beta.  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, and are _so_ appreciated.  <3  
> Come talk to me! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

"Jarvis, where's Steve?"

"Captain Rogers is in Mr. Stark's laboratory, and they are currently arguing. More to the point, Mr. Stark is arguing."

Clint and Sam looked at each other and Sam said, "uh-oh" before the two of them took off at a run towards the lab. Before they even skidded to a stop outside of the glass doors, they could hear Tony yelling profanities at Steve. 

"God, you're such a fucking Boy Scout, Steve. And you think you're so smart, so _goddamn_ smart, but you have no fucking clue what you're talking about sometimes." 

They'd never seen Tony quite like this. He usually got sardonic and snarky when he got angry, but he never lost control. Right now, he looked wild. A screwdriver was clenched in his fist and his eyes were wild, his face red, seemingly with the strain of holding back the worst of what he wanted to say. 

"Tony," Steve began, even and calm, "I'm not exactly sure what you're upset about, but whatever it is, I'm sure that if we -"

"No!" Tony fairly shrieked. "There is no 'we can work it out' in this situation! You're going to listen to _me_ for once in your fucking life, Rogers, do you hear me? ME!"

Sam took a couple of steps forward, his hands raised at waist level in a placating gesture. "Tony, man, it's cool -"

"No, _new guy_ , it is _not cool_ ," Tony snarled, "and don't try any of your psychobabble on me. I don't need a shrink, I have someone to talk to."

Tony jerked his eyes towards Clint, chest heaving and eyes blazing with anger. Clint raised his hands in surrender, shook his head, stepped back until he was leaning against the wall and crossed his arms and legs to watch. Tony turned back to Steve.

"You think you're so goddamn perfect all the time. God, I wish you had just stayed frozen."

Steve looked stung for half a second, then recovered. "If it'll make you happier, I'll leave. I don't want you to be unhappy or unable to work out whatever it is you've got going on."

Tony threw the screwdriver on his bench with less heat and brought both hands up to his face, winding them in his eyes as if he were exhausted, laughing mirthlessly before dropping his eyes and leaning on the bench, hanging his head. "Well thank you, Mister Rogers," he said in a tone that indicated only his normal levels of anger. "I'll take that into consideration."

"Tony, I know you're angry, but you don't have to demote me. Call me Steve, or Rogers, but not Mr. Rogers. I'm Captain Rogers."

Tony had gone to pinching the bridge of his nose. "It wasn't a demotion. It was a reference to-" He stopped suddenly and let the words hang in midair for a second. Sam and Clint looked at each other quickly. Tony looked at Steve with acute interest, as if he were a piece of machinery that needed to be figured out. "You don't know who Mister Rogers is, do you?"

Steve shook his head. "No, I have no idea. Should I?"

"We'll show him, Tony," Sam volunteered, taking a step towards Steve and gesturing for him to follow. Clint pushed off of the wall. "C'mon, Steve."

"No," Tony said, throwing a hand up at Sam and Clint without taking his eyes from Steve, and his entire demeanor was different. The anger was completely gone. "I've just had a thought and I want to see it out. It should be easy enough."

"Steve," he continued, "you didn't have any siblings, did you?"

"No. I was an only child."

"How about other family?"

"My parents, but they're long gone. They died before I went to war. I was young when my dad died."

"You didn't have any aunts or uncles to go to when your mom died?"

"Not nearby. Only met them a handful of times. Mom was from Brooklyn; Brooklyn was home. We stayed when Dad died. Lots of doctors in case I got sick. But I spent a summer or two with an Uncle on my dad's side, my Aunt was a nurse in the war and the doctor nearby she worked for sometimes was nice."

Tony was still watching Steve like a curiosity and Steve was staring Tony down, too, starting to look distinctly uncomfortable. "Tony, what are you getting at? Who is this Mr. Rogers?"

"Oh my God," Tony said, almost inaudibly, in awe. "This explains so much."

"What are you talking about, Tony?"

"It explains _everything_."

"Tony..."

"I can't believe I didn't see it before...how did I miss this?"

" _What are you talking about, Tony?_ "

Tony finally took his eyes off of Steve and his usual spring in his step was back. "Jarvis, pull up an episode of Mister Rogers. Pick an earlier episode, it may be easier to pick up on."

Seconds later, the song and intro that was familiar and nostalgic to everyone in the room but one began, and Steve just looked around the room at them as if they were nuts. Then a man in a jacket burst through the front door, began to sing and Steve squinted unnecessarily at the large screen while Mister Rogers began to sing.

_"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood..."_

Steve's eyes widened. "Oh my God," he muttered. "Jarvis? What is Mister Rogers' full name?"

"Fred McFeely Rogers, sir."

"Oh my God. That's my cousin."

Clint punched Sam in the shoulder. "You owe me ten bucks."


End file.
